Harry Potter und die Ordnung des Phoenix
by Mine Snape
Summary: Lord Voldemort, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, setzt alles daran, seine finsteren Pläne zu verwirklichen, während Harry Potter nichtsahnend die unordentliche Ordnung des Phoenix zu entziffern versucht. ABGEBROCHEN.
1. Dudley übernachtet Fast

Herrgott - Saftladen! Nirgends hat man genug Platz, um alles loszuwerden, was man loswerden will!

Nun also zu Beginn des ersten Kapitels - die Inhaltsangabe:

Harry Potter und die Ordnung des Phönix - Parodie aka Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix.  
Ein Mordanschlag von Lord Voldemort, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, auf Harry Potter, geht daneben und trifft Dudley Dursley. Nun müssen alle mit den Konsequenzen leben. Außerdem wird Harry kurz darauf von der geheimen Vorhaut-Gang entführt und in ein ebenso geheimes Versteck gebracht, wo ein lüsterner Dumbledore und sein Phönix auf ihn warten; Letzterer hat eine unordentliche Ordnung geschrieben hat, mit der niemand so recht etwas anzufangen weiß... und so nimmt die Geschichte ihren Lauf.

Das war's dann eigentlich auch schon. Nun noch die üblichen Floskeln und viel Spaß mit der Story bzw. vorerst mal mit dem ersten Kapitel.

_Disclamer: Alles gehört JKR, nur was ich daraus gemacht hab, die Geschichte, die gehört mir._

_**Harry Potter und die Ordnung des Phönix**_

**(Dudley umnachtet) Dudley übernachtet... fast!**

Im Garten von Ligusterweg Nummer vier lag ein hässlicher, pickelgesichtiger Teenager. Der böse Lord Voldemort, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wusste, dass der Junge sich wieder draußen hinlegen würde, in der Hoffnung, einen neuen Regenwurm für seine Sammlung zu finden. Deswegen hatte er einen Deal mit der Sonne abgeschlossen, dass diese einen tödlich heißen Strahl auf den Platz vor dem Haus der Dursleys strahlen sollte und dafür den Rest des Tages frei bekam und einen draufmachen gehen durfte. Aus Vorfreude auf den Alkohol, den sie sich am Abend würde aneignen dürfen, hatte die Sonne dabei nicht verstanden, wohin genau sie scheinen sollte und so fiel der Todesstrahl nicht vor das Küchenfenster, vor dem Harry lag, um neue Rezepte von seiner Tante Petunia zu erlauschen, sondern vor das Wohnzimmerfenster. Dort schauten Harrys Onkel Vernon und dessen Sohn Dudley gerade fern; die neueste Episode aus der Schulmädchenreport-Reihe lief.  
"Petunia, wo ist der Junge?", rief Vernon gerade.  
"Keine Ahnung, Schatz. Warum?"  
"Weil ich Lust hab, so richtig auf ihn abzuspritzen."  
Petunia runzelte die Stirn. "Die Torte bräuchte noch Zuckerguss... Ich hab keinen mehr da..."  
Harry kotzte beim Gedanken daran die Tulpen an, die sofort einknickten, und schwor sich, heute Abend keinen Kuchen zu essen.  
„Dann ist ja egal, wo der Junge ist", stellte Petunia fest, „denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, interessiert es mich auch nicht."  
„Wenn Du wüsstest, dass ich gerade Dein streng geheimes Apfelkuchenrezept gehört habe und es an alle Deine Konkurrentinnen verkaufen werde, wäre Dir das nicht so egal!", triumphierte Harry vor dem Fenster leise. Er rechnete sich aus, was er sich von dem Geld alles kaufen könnte: einen Schokoriegel, ein neues Stofftier, ja vielleicht sogar einen Bilderrahmen für das Foto seines großen Vorbildes Severus Snape!  
„Ach, Dudley", sagte drinnen die Tante und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken, "Du willst doch heute bei den Protzissens übernachten. Aber da lass ich Dich nicht alleine hingehen! Harry soll mitgehen!"  
Von Dudley kam ein "OKAY!" und Petunia schrie nach Harry.  
Der erhob sich und schlich um das Haus herum und ging rein in die Küche.  
"Ja?"  
"Bring Dudley zu den Potzkissens."  
Dudley, der gut und gerne dreimal so breit war wie Harry und mindestens einen Kopf größer, nahm seine Tasche und drängte seinen Cousin zur Tür raus.  
Die beiden Jungen liefen nebeneinander die Straße entlang und Dudley schlug vor: "Wir spielen Verstecken! Ich versteck mich!"  
Harry willigte ein und schloss während dem Laufen die Augen, bis der andere rief: "Du kannst kommen!"  
Je länger er suchte, desto länger war er den Dicken los, deswegen ließ Harry sich Zeit.  
"Hab Dich", sagte er schließlich lustlos, "aber ich hab so lange gebraucht, das ist gegen die Spielregeln, versteck Dich doch noch mal."  
Dudley folgte der Anweisung begeistert und rannte nach vorne.  
Diesmal ließ Harry sich Zeit, bis er vor dem Haus der Potzkissens angekommen war und schrie dann die Straße entlang: "HINTER DEM GRÜNEN AUTO UM DIE ECKE BIST DU!"

Als er wieder daheim war, ging Harry sofort ins Bett, denn er wusste, dass er nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würde. Tatsächlich wurde er um drei Uhr morgens unsanft von Petunia geweckt.  
"Duddylein hat angerufen, hol ihn!"  
Harry beschwerte sich nicht mehr darüber, dass jeder wusste, dass Dudley nachts das Heimweh plagte und er es noch nie geschafft hatte, die ganze Nacht irgendwo zu verbringen. Dennoch musste man sagen: Rekord gebrochen! Bis um drei hatte er es bis jetzt noch nicht ausgehalten.

"Na, Duddyschweini!", begrüßte Harry seinen fetten Cousin auf der Straße vor dem Haus der Potzkissens.  
"Halt's Maul!", schrie Dudley.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Duddyschweini."  
"Jetzt sei ruhig und bring mich auf dem schnellsten Weg heim!"  
"Ist ja gut, wir sind fast da! Spring über den Zaun und geh durch den Garten!"  
Dudley sprang über den Zaun und ging durch den Garten. Als er am Wohnzimmerfenster vorbeiging schrie er auf. Die Stelle war immer noch so heiß von der Sonne, dass Dudleys Schuhe schmolzen und er sich nach und nach ganz auflöste. Petunia und Vernon kamen herausgeeilt, alarmiert durch die Schreie ihres Sohnes. Mit Entsetzen sahen sie, was passierte. Da sie nicht wussten, wie sie ihm helfen sollten, blieben sie stehen und beobachteten die Szene, die von der völlig bekloppten Autorin inszeniert wurde.  
Schließlich war nichts mehr zu sehen von Dudley und Vernon rannte auf Harry zu. "WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT?"  
"Nichts!", beteuerte der Teenager.  
"Nichts? Warum ist der Typ da dann geschmolzen?"  
"Weil ihr den Rasen nicht gesprengt habt?", riet Harry.  
Petunias Gesicht versteinerte sich. "WIR HABEN UNSEREN JUNGEN UMGEBRACHT!"  
"SCHLAG EIN!", rief Vernon begeistert in die Morgendämmerung hinein.  
"VERNON! Dein Sohn ist tot!"  
"WAS? MEIN SOHN? DAS ist doch mein Sohn!" Er zeigte auf Harry. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nicht?", fragte Vernon unsicher.  
"Nein", antwortete Petunia.  
"Oh. Ja, dann müssen wir wohl den da jetzt als unseren Sohn nehmen." Er betrachtete ihn genau. "Naaa, wenn wir den noch ein bisschen füttern, wird er Dudders zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen."  
Eine Nachbarin kam verschlafen herübergelaufen. "Was ist denn hier los?"  
"Dudley ist gestorben", erklärte Harry unbekümmert.  
"Ach so." Der unwichtige Nebencharakter zog wieder von dannen. Eine schon etwas wichtigere Person kam dazu. Ihr Name war Arabella. Lord Voldemort, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hatte sie vor einiger Zeit aus ihrer SCHRECKLICHEN Talkshow entführt und für seine Dienste eingespannt. Sie sollte Harry Potter überwachen, was jedoch nur dazu geführt hatte, dass Harry ihr nun aus dem Weg ging, wo er nur konnte. Er hatte keine Lust auf ihr endloses Geschwafel, von dem jedem einfach schlecht werden MUSSTE und deswegen mied er die Gemeinschaft mit ihr.  
Sie kam taufrisch angehastet und fragte geschäftig: "Was ist passiert?"  
"Dudley ist gestorben."  
"Ach s- DUDLEY? NICHT HARRY POTTER?"  
"Ich bin Harry, und ich lebe."


	2. Eulen fressen Eulen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
Ich habe ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. :))

Also, allen viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch den Schwarzlesern ;)) und... ihr wisst ja, wie sehr ich mich über Kommis freue... ;)))

**(Eulen über Eulen) Eulen fressen Eulen**

"Aber -", Arabellas Augen weiteten sich. "Was hat der Dunkle Lord denn da gemacht?? Er hat gesagt, er hätte jemand Vertrauliches damit beauftragt, Dich zu töten!", beschwerte sie sich bei Harry.  
"Tja, hat wohl nich jeklappt, wad?"  
"Wer bist DU denn?", fragte Harry den wirr aussehenden Typen, der gerade vorbeilief.  
"Wer ik bin, ded fragste noch?? Ik bin Einstein!", antwortete der.  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Ähm... Einstein ist tot."  
"WAD?? Oh..." Einstein fiel tot um und Arabella schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Alle sterben, nur Du nicht, Harry!"  
"Ach, jetzt verzieh Dich, Alte!", maulte Harry, die Hand nach seinem Zauberstab tastend in der Jacke, und Arabella wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Sie ging.  
"Gehen wir rein", beschloss Vernon. "Komm, Harley."  
"Harley?" Petunia sah aus, als zweifelte sie am Verstand ihres Mannes.  
"Harry plus Dudley gleich Harley. Los jetzt, wenn wir uns beeilen, kann ich noch die Wiederholung von den Teletubbies gucken, die ich gestern Abend wegen Dudley verpasst hab."  
Sie hörten Arabella die Straße entlang schreien: "OH MEIN LORD, ZU DEM ICH AUFSCHAUE, DU BIST EIN VERDAMMTES SCHWEIN!"

Die frisch gebackene Familie verschwand im Haus. Harry war ganz aus dem Häuschen, obwohl er drinnen war. Jetzt musste er endlich nicht mehr heimlich Petunias Rezepte klauen, jetzt konnte er sie einfach danach fragen!!  
Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und schaute bereitwillig mit Onkel, der jetzt Papa war, und Tante, die jetzt Mama war, Teletubbies. Danach verkündete er demonstrativ gähnend, wie müde er war und ging ins Bett.  
Doch ein Geräusch, das von draußen hereindrang, ließ ihn nicht einschlafen. Er lauschte angestrengt.  
Was war das??  
Harley, der eigentlich Harry heißt, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er zog die Vorhänge auseinander. Ein herzzerreißendes Spektakel bot sich ihm: Eulen flogen in Massen herum und wann immer eine davon die Chance dazu hatte, packte sie eine andere am Genick, landete mit ihr auf einem Dach, Schornstein oder Fenstersims und zerlegte sie in tausende Fetzen, bevor sie sie schließlich fraß. Harley schaute eine Weile fasziniert zu, gab den Eulen Namen, was natürlich sinnlos war, denn die meisten sahen gleich aus, und feuerte sie an. Er hörte, dass Papa Vernon unter ihm offenbar genau dasselbe tat. Er ging ins Erdgeschoss und fand den Onkelpapa tatsächlich am Fenster sitzend und Eulen anschreiend.  
"Dad?", sprach er ihn an.  
"Was ist, Junge?", fragte Vernon ohne den Blick vom Geschehen abzuwenden.  
Harley holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. Von hier unten war es zwar nicht so gut zu beobachten wie von oben, aber er gab sich damit zufrieden.  
"Ich wette, diiiie da wird jetzt gleich von deeeeeeeer da gepackt!", verkündete er.  
Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die da oben, die grad die Fette frisst, wird gleich von der auf dem dritten Ast von oben auf dem vierzehnten Baum von links angegriffen."  
"Ich wette um den Stuhl in meinem Zimmer, dass es NICHT so ist!"  
"Wette gilt, ich setze auch einen Stuhl aus dem Schlafzimmer."  
"HA! Die auf dem Ast wurde von einer anderen gerissen! Ich krieg einen neuen Stuhl!"  
"VERDAMMT! Ich verwette aber unser Bett, dass die, die zwei Straßen weiter nördlich in südwestlicher Richtung auf dem siebten Haus dort, neben der dreiundzwanzigsten Straßenlaterne aus der Straße, die von Westen an der anderen vorbeiläuft, keine drei Minuten mehr lebt!"  
"Okay, MEIN Bett, die lebt in drei Minuten noch!"  
Sie zitterten drei Minuten lang, bis Harley-Harrys Stoppuhr piepte und das Ende verkündete.  
"SCHON WIEDER GEWONNEN! Ein Ehebett!", freute er sich.  
Vernon fluchte, doch als er nach einer dreiviertel Stunde noch immer keine einzige Wette gewonnen und einen Stuhl, sein Bett, seine Zahnbürste, seine Nachttischlampe, sein Schmusekissen, seine Lieblings-Diddlmaus, die Pflanze von der Fensterbank, zwei Flaschen Wodka, an die fünfzig Pornohefte und fast genauso viele Videos aus seinem geheimen Schränkchen, das zweite tragbare Telefon aus dem Schlafzimmer und sein Wärmfläschchen verloren hatte, gab er auf.  
"Ich geh ins Bett", verkündete er resigniert. "Gute Nacht, Harley, mein Junge."  
"Gute Nacht!", frohlockte der Gewinner. "Meine Sachen hol ich mir morgen!"

Am folgenden Morgen als Harry aufwachte, war Vernon auf der Arbeit und Petunia bei einem unheimlich wichtigen Treffen mit dem Finanzberater, den sie in letzter Zeit erstaunlich oft aufsuchen musste, wenn ihr Mann gerade nicht da war.  
Er sah raus. Die Eulen waren verschwunden, nur vereinzelt flogen noch Überlebende rum, alle anderen lagen in Fetzen. Alles war dunkel, ab und zu tauchte am Horizont ein Lichtschein auf. Es sah dann aus, als ob die Sonne glucksen würde. Natürlich ahnte er nicht, dass sie dies wegen des Alkohols, den sie sich in der Nacht reingelehrt hatte, wirklich tat.  
Harry schaltete alle Lichter ein und ging in das Schlafzimmer von Tantemama und Onkelpapa. Langsam begann er es auszuräumen. All die Dinge, die er am frühen Morgen gewonnen hatte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von der Haustür her.


	3. Die Vorhaut Gang

**Kapitel 3 (Die Vorhut) - Die Vorhaut-Gang**

Todesmutig schlich Harry sich nach unten.  
"Hey Junge, wo bist Du?", rief ihm da auch schon eine weibliche Stimme entgegen, von der er sicher war, sie noch nie gehört zu haben.  
"Hier, warum?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Weil wir Dich abholen wollen, warum wohl sonst, Jungchen!", antwortete die Stimme.  
"Wer seid ihr?" Harry war am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und sah nun eine ganze Schar von Leuten.  
Es waren zwei Frauen dabei, die anderen sieben waren Männer.  
"Wir wurden gesandt von... wie heißt der Typ?"  
"Dumbledore", half ihr ein freundlich aussehender Mann auf die Sprünge. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen sah er sehr normal aus, und das beruhigte Harry. Moment... er kannte ihn!  
"Genau", plapperte die Frau weiter, "und wir sollen Dich halt abholen, weil dem sein Phönix was mit Dir vorhat."

"Ähm...", begann Harry, "Professor Lupin?"  
"Gut erkannt, ich bin's, also los, wir müssen gehen!"  
Es behagte ihm nicht ganz, dass er mit einer Bande komisch aussehender Leute mitgehen sollte, die er größtenteils nicht kannte. Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, sah aus wie eine Hip-Hopperin, die andere wie ein Hippie, zwei der Männer genauso, ein weiterer schien einer Daily Soap entlaufen zu sein, zwei hätten Hochsicherheitsgefangene sein können und der Letzte war wahrscheinlich von den Eulen angefallen worden, so ausgebeult, wie er aussah. Doch auch ihn kannte Harry.  
"Hey, Moody, sind Sie das?"  
"Jep", knurrte der.  
"Wow, endlich lern ich Sie mal kennen, nachdem Sie letztes Jahr diesen komischen Kerl beauftragt haben, Sie zu spielen, weil Sie sich nicht zu uns Schülern getraut haben aus Angst, wir könnten Sie genauso auslachen wie die Todesser, die Ihnen begegnen. Aber ich muss sagen: Sie haben das Richtige getan!"  
"So, Junge, jetzt müssen wir noch etwas erledigen, bevor wir Dich zu Dumbledore und Deinen Freunden und den Weasleys und -"  
"Ist gut, Remus!", stoppte Kingsley Shacklebolt den Redeschwall seines Kollegen. "Bevor wir Dich zu ihnen bringen, wollte er sagen."  
"Aha", sagte Harry gedehnt. "Und das wäre?"

Statt einer Antwort zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe und fesselten ihn mit unsichtbaren Seilen an unsichtbare Haken in der un- äääh, sichtbaren Wand. Tonks trat vor und knöpfte ihm die Hose auf. Er hatte zwar noch die Schlafanzughose an, aber es klingt besser, eine Hose aufzuknöpfen als sie einfach runter zu ziehen. Jedenfalls zog Tonks sie schließlich doch runter, mitsamt der Boxershorts, und hielt eine offene Hand nach hinten. Moody legte ein Messerchen (weil die Autorin gerade nicht weiß, wie man 'Skalpell' schreibt) hinein. Was dann passiert will niemand so genau wissen, aber wir werden noch hören, wozu es dient. (Oder vielleicht auch nicht.)

"Jetzt lass uns gehen, bevor dieser Dumby vor Sorge um seinen kleinen Jungen noch ausrastet!"  
Harry starrte die Fremde, die ihm gerade an seinem edelsten Teil rumgeschnippelt hatte, entgeistert an.  
"Übrigens bin ich Tonks", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Er ergriff und schüttelte sie.  
"Wie kommen wir... wohin auch immer?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Zu Fuß?", schlug Tonks vor.  
"Wie seid ihr denn hergekommen?", fragte der Teenager genervt.  
"Was weiß denn ich, Junge, die Autorin hat uns hier abgesetzt und - peng - das war's!"  
"Dann soll uns die Autorin verraten, wie wir WO hinkommen oder uns gleich dort hintransportieren!"  
Die gruselig-böse-genervte Stimme der Autorin erhebt sich leise über das Geschehen: "Ihr Schwachköpfe, nehmt die scheiß Besen, die ich euch extra in den Garten gelegt habe!" Sie verstummt wieder und die zehn Charaktere, von denen nicht jeder Name genannt wird weil das so unwichtig ist, machten sich auf den Weg in den Garten, wo sie tatsächlich Besen fanden.  
"Was soll das, das sind nur neun!", rief Lupin, damit der auch mal wieder was gesagt hat.  
Die Autorin meldet sich wieder zu Wort: "WAGT ES NICHT, mich zu fragen! Löst eure Probleme doch alleine, ihr Brötchen-über-der-Spüle-Aufschneider!" Von da an schweigt sie beharrlich, fügt jedoch schnell noch einen Besen hinzu.  
"Da ist ja noch einer! Oh man, sind wir blind!", lachte Harry. "Und eine Landkarte ist auch da."  
Er nahm sie und faltete sie auseinander. "Hier müsst ihr hin" stand an einem Pfeil.  
"Was steht da?", fragte ein Nebencharakter.  
Harry las in gebrochenem, bzw. gar keinem Deutsch vor. "Und woher nimmt die die verdammte Frechheit zu glauben, dass wir Deutsch können?"


	4. Grimmauldplatz Nummer Minus 112xy

**Kapitel 4 (Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12) - Grimmauldplatz Nummer Minus 112xy**

Einen knappen halben Tag später landete die Vorhaut-Gang mit ihrem neuesten Opfer an dem Punkt, der auf der Karte markiert war. Sie sahen sich um. Sie standen mitten auf einer Straße inmitten eines kleinen Dorfes. Auf einem Straßenschild stand "Grimmauldstraße". Auf dem Punkt war die Beschriftung "GrimmauldPLATZ".  
"Wir müssen einen Platz suchen", sagte Harry.  
Tonks nickte und war schon auf halbem Weg die Straße hinauf. Die anderen folgten ihr.  
Nach einem halbstündigen Dauerlauf durch das Dreihundert-Häuser-Dorf hatten sie noch immer keinen Grimmauldplatz gefunden.  
Auf den Vorschlag eines Nebencharakters, der dadurch etwas ins Licht gerückt wird und deshalb namentlich erwähnt wird, Emmeline Vance, klingelten sie an einem der Häuser. Nach zehn Minuten machte eine gebrechliche alte Dame auf.  
"Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Lupin, "wir dürfen Ihnen nicht sagen, dass wir Zauberer sind, aber wissen Sie vielleicht, wo ein gewisser Grimmauldplatz ist?"  
Nach weiteren drei Minuten hatte die Frau die Hand oben und zeigte in die Richtung, die die zehn Charaktere kurz darauf einschlugen.  
Dass die Alte, langsam wie sie war, fünf Minuten später noch gesagt hatte "Da lang nicht" hatten sie leider nicht mehr mitgekriegt - ungeduldiges Zauberervolk!

Dementsprechend wütend waren sie, als sie auch dort keinen Grimmauldplatz fanden (Moody: "Der Alten brech ich das Genick!"). Sie setzten die Suche in die entgegensetzte Richtung fort.  
"DA!", schrie Tonks plötzlich und zeigte auf ein Straßenschild. "... ist immerhin die Grimmauldallee..."  
"Dann gehen wir die jetzt entlang", bestimmte Kingsley.  
Nach einer viertel Stunde standen sie tatsächlich vor einem Schild mit der Aufschrift "Grimmauldplatz" und suchten die angegebene Hausnummer.  
Allerdings mussten sie feststellen, dass der Grimmauldplatz nicht, ganz dem Namen nach, ein Platz, sondern ebenfalls eine Straße war. Sie gingen sie entlang und suchten Nummer Minus 112xy.  
Nach einer viertel Stunde fiel Harry auf, dass sie in die Richtung liefen, in der es hoch ging mit den Zahlen, und so drehten sie um und gingen andersherum, bis sie schließlich endlich in die Minuszahlen kamen.  
"ENDLICH!", rief der schwerfällige Moody, als sie vor Nummer 112yy standen.  
"Nein, Moody", stöhnte Lupin. "Das hier ist 112yy, wir müssen zu 112Xy."  
"Fuck!", kreischte Tonks.  
Und prompt tat sich zwischen 112xx und 112yy ein Freiraum auf und ein großes Haus erschien. Goldene Zeichen zierten die Tür: „Minus 112xy".  
"So, Harry, das hier ist das Haus von Sirius, aber es ist das Haus des Phönix", erklärte Emmeline Vance, "und da gehen wir jetzt rein. Noch Fragen?"  
Sie wollte schon vor zur Tür gehen, doch -  
"Ähm, ja. Woher wisst ihr das, wenn ihr doch noch nie hier wart?"  
"FRAG DIE DÄMLICHE AUTORIN!", fauchte Lupin.  
Harry nahm sich vor dies zu tun und ging hinter den anderen Vorhaut-Gang-Mitgliedern in das Haus des Phönix, das Sirius gehörte.

Drinnen war alles dunkel und er fragte sich, was um ihn herum war, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich wissen wollte...  
Als plötzlich jemand auf den Lichtschalter drückte, erwiesen sich seine Sorgen als unbegründet. Sie standen in einer großen, völlig leeren Eingangshalle und Mrs Weasley kam ihnen entgegen geeilt.  
"Hallo, Harry!", rief sie aufgeregt. Gleich darauf war sie ziemlich verärgert über sich selbst, dass sie so laut gewesen war, redete sich dann jedoch ein, dass Tonks da war - es wäre also so oder so passiert: Das Portrait an der Wand erwachte zum Leben.  
"ACH GOTT, bin ich SCHÖN!", schrie es. "Ich hab NOCH NIIIE SOOOO eine SCHÖNE FRAU gesehen!"  
Eine mittelmäßig aussehende Frau mittleren Alters mit mittellangem, schwarzem Haar lächelte in einen Spiegel. Ihre Stimme war merkwürdig, alles an ihr wirkte unecht.  
"SICHER gibt es im GANZEN LAND keine schönere Frau! Ach, was sag ich da, auf der ganzen WELT gibt es keine schönere Frau!"  
Sirius kam gerannt und warf einen genervten Blick auf das Portrait. Dann setzte er ein Lächeln auf und trat an es heran.  
"Deine Nase ist krumm, Verehrteste. Sieh zu, dass Du sie gerade gebogen kriegst, wenn Du die schönste Frau der Welt sein willst!"  
Die Frau im Portrait machte große Augen, schwieg sofort und machte sich an ihrer Nase zu schaffen.  
"Das wird ihn so lange beschäftigen, bis jemand ihn wieder aus den Gedanken reißt. Hi, Harry. Da hast Du wohl gerade Bekanntschaft mit meinem Dad gemacht."


	5. Die unordentliche Ordnung des Phönix

**Kapitel 5 (Der Orden des Phönix) - Die unordentliche Ordnung des Phönix**

"Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass Du behindert bist!", gab Harry trocken zurück.  
"Ich? Warum?", fragte Sirius.  
"Hallo? Du stellst mir diese Frau als Deinen Vater vor!"  
"Der Typ war stockschwul, das is 'ne Tunte, Harry!"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn er schwul war, wie bist DU dann entstanden?"  
"Stell Dich doch nicht so fantasielos dran! Jeder macht mal den Fehler, sich auf eine Frau einzulassen! Und das Bild kriegen wir nicht ab. Niemand von uns traut sich da ran, weil er jeden befummelt, ob Männlein oder Weiblein. Keiner kommt ihm nahe genug, um ihn abzuhängen."  
"Was macht die Tunte überhaupt hier?"  
"Der Tunte hat mal dieses Haus gehört. Und jetzt wurde das Haus, das früher ihm gehörte und jetzt mir gehört, zum Haus des Phönix gemacht, weil Dumbledore ihn wegen seiner Unordnung rausgeschmissen hat. Irgendwann muss man ja aber mal bekloppt werden, wenn man Tag und Nacht mit Dumbledore verbringen muss, jahrelang. Das Kerlchen war so ordentlich, als es seine Ordnung geschrieben hat; aber DANN kam es zu dem alten Sack!""  
"Und was ist die Ordnung des Phönix?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Später, Harry - lass uns erst essen gehen."  
Sie gingen nach unten in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an einem Raum vorbei, der bis oben hin voll war mit Papierstapeln, die wild durcheinander gerutscht waren.  
Sirius bemerkte den Blick seines Patensohnes und erklärte: "Eins der Zimmer, die der Phönix schon als Büro genutzt hat."

In der Küche war einiges los. Mr und Mrs Weasley sorgten für das Essen, während Mundungus, Lupin, Tonks und Bill den Tisch abräumten.  
Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf eines der Blätter in Lupins Arm. Deutlich konnte er darauf eine seiner Lieblings-Pornodarstellerinnen erkennen.  
Arbeitete in diesem Haus eigentlich IRGENDwer IRGENDwas?

"JO BOYS!", rief es plötzlich von der Tür her. "I'M THE MEGA SUPER DOOPER GÄNGSTAAAA!"  
Dumbledore schien das jeden Abend zu machen, denn von allen Anwesenden waren ein Augenrollen und die Lippenbewegungen zu seinen Worten zu sehen.  
"HEY Harry!", begrüßte er den Neuankömmling und schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die Brust, dass Harry nach hinten torkelte, gegen die Tischkante knallte und zu würgen begann. Anscheinend kannte man auch dies schon, denn Mrs Weasley stand keine zwei Sekunden später mit einem Kotzeimer vor ihm. "Na, what's going on bei Dir, Boy?", fragte Dumbledore, ganz offensichtlich bemüht, einen berühmten Rapper in seinen Bewegungen und seiner Stimme nachzuahmen.  
"Ähm, alles klar", antwortete Harry, milde erschrocken. Dumbledore war schon immer ein komischer Kauz gewesen, aber dass er nun anscheinend zu Tonks' Seite übergetreten war, war doch nicht das, was Harry erwartet hatte.

"Jo, später darfst Du ein paar Fragen stellen über die voll korrekte Ordnung des Phönix, aber nur wenn Du Deinen Teller aufisst."  
"Albus, was ist das hier für ein Haus, warum war es zuerst unsichtbar und warum wurde es dann sichtbar?", wollte Tonks wissen.  
Dumbledore ließ ein Glucksen vernehmen. "Ich wusste, dass Du 'Fuck' sagen würdest, wenn ihr endlich das Haus gefunden habt, es aber gar nicht da ist. Und da ich es irgendwie schützen wollte vor Angriffen von meinem Homie Voldyport, hab ich diesen konkreten Zauber drübergelegt."

Nach dem Essen winkte Dumbledore Harry mit sich nach oben und führte ihn in ein leeres Zimmer. Gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte, rief jemand: "Albus?"  
Dumbledore öffnete die Tür wieder ein Stück und zum Vorschein kam McGonagall.  
"Hey yo, Minerva, ich muss Dir meinen voll konkreten Homie Harry vorstellen, komm rein!"  
"Ähm, ich kenne Harry Potter seit vier Jahren persönlich", bemerkte McGonagall beiläufig, während sie in das Zimmer trat.  
"Yo, ich bin grad dabei, ihm etwas über die voll unordentliche Ordnung des total krassen Phönix zu erzählen."  
"Was ist also die Ordnung des Phönix und warum wurde mir die Vorhaut abgeschnipselt, bevor ich herkam?", drängte der Teenager.  
"Ja, das mit der Vorhaut fand ich total lustig; muss jeder mit sich machen lassen, der in dieses Haus will. Und die unordentliche Ordnung des Phönix ist die Hausordnung, die mein Phönix Fawkes mal angefangen hat für Hogwarts zu schreiben, bevor er zu mir kam. Seitdem hat er voll gar nicht mehr weitergeschrieben."  
"Und was steht bis jetzt drin?"  
"Die konkrete Überschrift."  
"Und sonst?"  
"Eine eins und ein Punkt dahinter."  
"Sonst nichts?", fragte Harry ungläubig.  
"Yep, hätten wir das dann hinter uns und ich kann Minerva vögeln gehen?"  
"NEIN!", protestierte der Junge.  
"Sei locker, Boy! Hey yo, check the Floh!"  
"Professor?", flüsterte Harry zu McGonagall. "_Was will der?_"  
Die schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, Mr Potter. Und ich werde jetzt gehen. Bloß weg von diesem Spinner!"  
Sie verschwand.

"Professor Dumbledore?"  
"YO! Warte, 'Gangsta Dumbledore' klingt viel cooler! Nenn mich 'Gangsta Dumbledore', mein Homie!"  
"Okay... Gangsta Dumbledore, würden Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was in Sie gefahren ist?"  
"Das willst Du nicht wissen, Harry-Homie."  
Harry schüttelte so heftig den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, das ihm schwindlig wurde.


	6. Die hässliche alte Ruine

_Ich liebe ffnet. Mit jedem Kapitel, das ich hochlade und bei dem ich nicht den ganzen Titel aufschreiben kann oder der Titel geändert wird, weil keine Sonderzeichen angenommen werden, liebe ich es mehr. . . . . Hier also der ganze Titel:**  
**_

Kapitel 6 (Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks) -** Die hässliche alte Ruine der Familie, die es so gut wie nicht mehr gibt**

Harry verließ eilig den Raum. Draußen stieß er auf Ron und Hermine, die ihn zu sich winkten.  
"Lass uns schlafen gehen", schlug Ron vor und gähnte demonstrativ.  
"Es ist -", begann Harry.  
"- halb zehn, also Zeit fürs Bett!", tadelte Hermine. Und schon war sie verschwunden.  
Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den Schultern und schlurfte davon. Harry folgte ihm.  
Sie gingen einige Treppen hoch und erreichten schließlich eine offene Tür.  
"Da rein", murmelte Ron.  
Als Harry eingetreten war, ging er zum Schrank, holte ein schweres Vorhängeschloss heraus und zauberte es an die Tür.  
"Warum machst Du das?"  
"Dumbledore. In der ersten Nacht kam er gegen zwei hier rein geschlappt und wollte mich... Du weißt schon..."  
"Bügeln bis zum Anschlag", vollendete Harry mit seinem eigenen, beschränkten Wortschatz.  
"Mir wird schlecht." Ron rannte ins angrenzende Bad und übergab sich herzhaft in die Kloschüssel. Als er zurückkam, war Harry - angeekelt von den Geräuschen, die sein Freund von sich gab - bereits in den Startlöchern, ebenfalls dorthin zu stürzen.

Als beide wieder in ihren Betten lagen, kreideweiß und mit leerem Magen, knallte es plötzlich laut und ein Schrei ertönte.  
"Dumbledore", erklärte Ron und deutete zur Tür.  
"RONNYBOY?", schnarrte da auch schon eine Stimme von draußen. "Ich zaubere die Tür auf!"  
"Verdammt! Tu was!"  
Doch zu spät, die Tür öffnete sich bereits. Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte fieberhaft nach, wie man Dumbledore fernhalten könnte. Er packte Ron, warf ihn auf ein Bett, sprang auf ihn, hüpfte wild herum und stöhnte laut.  
Es erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung.  
"RONNY! WAS MACHST DU DA?"  
Überstürzte Schritte waren zu hören. Der durchgeknallte, notgeile alte Sack ging.  
"Normalerweise vergisst er immer seinen Zauberstab, er hat ihn NIE dabei!", sagte Ron.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist ja auch total verrückt!"

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Narbengesicht als Erster auf und schrie.  
"Was ist los, Alter?" Sein bester Freund war ebenfalls aufgewacht.  
"Keine Ahnung, die bekloppte Autorin hat mich geweckt! ... Aber wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?"  
"In der hässlichen alten Ruine der Familie, die es so gut wie nicht mehr gibt."  
"Aha. Okay, dann können wir ja weiterschlafen." Harry legte sich wieder hin, doch das entsprach den Plänen der Autorin nicht ganz. So konnte Harry also nicht mehr einschlafen und gab den Versuch schließlich auf. Frustriert setzte er sich erneut auf und tastete nach seiner Brille.

Kaum zehn Minuten später stand er, zusammen mit Ron, Fred, George und Mrs Weasley, in einem der geräumigen Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Mit einem fröhlich bunten Staubwedel bewaffnet, putzte er in den Schränken, während Ron Raumspray versprühte, die Zwillinge etwas ungeschickt durchwischten und Mrs Weasley ungeduldig in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und sie beaufsichtigte.  
"FERTIG!", schrie Harry begeistert, stellte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann wie ein Irrer zu tanzen und zu singen - wenn man es denn als 'singen' bezeichnen konnte: "I am the Dancing Queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing Queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine oooh yeaaaah! I can dance! I –"  
Hier stoppte er, und das nicht etwa, weil die Autorin den Text nicht weiter könnte – kann sie nämlich -, sondern weil er das Gleichgewicht verlor, sich überschlug und kopfüber Richtung Boden fiel. Er prallte hart auf und stöhnte vor Schmerzen.  
Sirius war hereingekommen und hatte die ganze Sache beobachtet. Nun ging er auf sein Patenkind zu, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: "Mach Dir nichts draus – kann jedem mal passieren!"  
Dann zog er ihn hoch und verfrachtete ihn auf das Sofa.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry schwach, als er dort an die Wand blickte.  
"Ein Kuhfell."  
"Und was steht da drauf?"  
"Familienstammbaum", erklärte Sirius.  
"'Die hässliche alte Ruine der Familie, die es so gut wie nicht mehr gibt'", las Harry.  
"Sehr gut; Du kannst ja lesen!", lobte Sirius.  
"Und warum 'die es so gut wie nicht mehr gibt'?"  
"Weil wir vom Aussterben bedroht sind."  
"Warum?", fragte Harry mit Kleinkindstimme.  
"Weil wir zu dumm sind zum Überleben."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil sich außer mir allen diesen Todfressern angeschlossen haben."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil sie strohdumm sind, und jetzt halt die Klappe, bevor ich auch noch zum Mörder werde!"  
"Warum?"  
"Weil Du nervst!"  
"Warum?"  
"Klappe!"  
"Warum?"  
"Klappe jetzt!"  
"WARUM?"  
Es knallte. Aber gewaltig. Niemand beachtete die beiden.  
Kurz darauf kam Mrs Weasley herübergeschlappt.  
"Was ist denn mit Harry los?"  
Sirius legte hastig seine Hand auf die in allen Farben schimmernde Stelle in Harrys Gesicht.  
"Er hält ein Mittagsschläfchen", antwortete er scheinheilig.  
Mrs Weasley ging davon.


End file.
